


【路澯】完美如你

by Avri



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 路澯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avri/pseuds/Avri
Kudos: 9





	【路澯】完美如你

推拉，大概是姜澯熙最擅长的事之一，尤其是对于金路云。  
没办法，谁让路云哥的表情总是如数写在脸上，叫人想不读懂都难。不管是撒娇还是说反话，澯熙只需要一个行为就能让路云兴奋得像个小孩，又再用一句话让他失落得像只懊恼的大金毛。  
虽然澯熙很享受做团宠和团霸的忙内生活，也经常不自觉地和哥哥们撒娇。但是在恋人面前，他想要的不仅仅是单方面的宠爱，而是双方相互的支持。  
尽管澯熙三番五次地向路云强调自己的想法，但路云总是不自主地拿他当小孩子对待。对于澯熙的抗议，路云总是把他搂在怀里，有些委屈地说：谁让澯熙长得那么可爱，身形也小小的，让人总想亲亲抱抱举高高呢。  
但是对澯熙的宠溺，向来是仅限于日常生活中，在性爱关系里，路云是绝对的主导者。

今天活动结束得早，澯熙回到宿舍后就窝在床上玩手机。临近午夜，才听见玄关传来开门声。路云裹挟着冬日的寒气扑向澯熙，一米九的大个子缩在澯熙的怀里显得格外稚气。  
“啊哥，别过来，太凉了。”  
澯熙有些嫌弃地推开路云，随即调高了暖气。  
“好多天不见，澯尼都不想我吗？”  
路云贪恋地嗅着澯熙身上特有的奶香，几日的分别让他对于恋人的渴望成倍增长。  
“不是每天都有视频聊天吗……”  
澯熙虽然嘴上这么说着，但还是主动地吻上路云的唇。  
路云像是得到了许可，一手扣住澯熙的后颈，灵巧的舌头霸道地撬开澯熙的牙关，另一只手不客气地伸进澯熙的衣摆，略带凉意的手掌在腰间上下游走。  
“嗯……”  
澯熙压抑地哼哼着，他的皮肤一向敏感，不过只是被路云稍微摸几下，他就已经有些受不了。路云感受到怀里的人儿微微颤抖着，手上的动作更加大胆，顺着腰线一路向下，隔着内裤戳了戳发热的硬处。  
“澯尼不也想我了吗？”  
路云一把将澯熙的睡裤褪至脚踝，撩起澯熙的睡衣下摆，露出白皙的小腹。路云握住已经略有抬头之势的物事，熟练地上下撸动两下。  
“哈啊！”  
澯熙不自禁地发出喘息，眼圈有些泛红。他的确是有一阵没有开荤，身体完全经不起撩拨。澯熙抬头望向路云，本就显得无辜的双眼蒙上了一层水汽，带着些许恳求。路云被盯得难以自持，不禁加快了手上的动作。  
澯熙不自觉地随着路云的节奏晃动着，快感犹如潮水将他席卷淹没。路云狂热地吻着澯熙，不时啃咬几下他柔软的下唇，像是饥饿的雄狮享受着猎物。  
澯熙爽得紧紧攥住路云的衣袖，在到达顶点时呜咽一声，颤抖着射在路云手里。  
“真乖。”  
路云奖励似的亲了亲澯熙有些汗湿的额头，抬手脱掉两人碍事的衣物。

“这次宝宝自己来，好不好。”  
路云握住澯熙的手，将他的一只手指伸进后穴，借助澯熙方才温热的体液进行扩张。  
“金锡佑，你……”  
澯熙羞得满脸通红，身后的异物感让他有些不适，他不自觉地挺了挺胸。  
“澯尼听话，放松点。”  
路云埋下脑袋，伸出舌头舔舐着澯熙胸前的凸起，不时吮吸两下，像小孩子珍惜地享受着冰激凌。  
“嗯……”  
澯熙咬住牙关，避免自己发出声响，他不知道该如何动手。过去的前戏都是以路云为主导，可以说，他比澯熙本人更熟悉自己的身体。  
“宝宝要快点啊，哥哥忍不住了。”  
路云已经将澯熙胸前的两点侍弄得柔软无比，他一只手搂住澯熙，指尖顺着澯熙的脊椎一路向下，最后停在尾椎处，指尖在小穴周围来回打转。  
“那你还……让我自己来……”  
澯熙感觉浑身像被电流穿过，紧绷的神经瞬间酥软下来。路云趁机将食指贴合着澯熙细长的指节，进入他的后穴。  
“不是澯尼让哥哥多依靠你的吗，现在反悔了？”  
路云的食指勾住澯熙的食指，引导着他寻找自己的敏感点，滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹住两根手指，诉说着澯熙的急切。  
“你……啊！”  
澯熙还未说出反驳的话，就被拿捏住了敏感处，忍不住发出喘息声。  
“看来，澯尼还是要依靠我呢。”  
路云将澯熙的手抽出，温柔地吻上他的唇，同时指尖不断按摩着甬道内的凸起。  
“唔……”  
扩张带来的疼痛迅速被强烈的快感所覆盖，路云熟练地讨好着澯熙，澯熙适才有些疲软的下身又抬起头来。

“哥哥要进去啦。”  
路云扶着自己已经发胀的分身，顺利地进入甬道内。他靠在床头，将澯熙抱起来坐着，腰腹缓缓开始发力，静谧的房间里只剩下湿润的撞击声和两人低沉的呻吟。  
路云身形高大，下身尺寸自然不小。澯熙觉得身下涨得有些难受，却在每一次都被路云准确地顶到后穴的敏感处之后，发出满足的叹息。还没等路云抽送几次，澯熙的前端就已经流出不少水分，他伸腿环上路云的腰际，脚趾头蜷作一团。  
“澯尼啊，叫声老公好不好？”  
路云炙热的呼吸被吹进澯熙的耳朵，澯熙被撩得身子一软，耳尖迅速变得通红。  
路云逐渐放慢动作，企图让澯熙就犯。  
“金锡佑你混蛋……”  
澯熙虽然嘴上骂着，身子却不自觉地扭动，试图索求更多。  
“这么不乖。”  
路云依旧慢吞吞地抽送着，放在澯熙腰上的手一路向下，揉捏着澯熙身后柔软的两团。没等澯熙出声，路云突然狠狠地拧了一把，疼得澯熙毫不留情地咬在路云的肩上。  
“嘶，还学会咬人了。”  
路云一只手搂住澯熙的腰肢，防止他乱动。另一只手堵住澯熙潺潺流水的铃口，不时刮挠几下。  
“啊……哥……别按着……”  
澯熙被前后夹击着，哪里都涨得难受。声音瞬间软了下来，还带着些许哭腔，他讨好地亲了亲路云，算是求饶。  
“该叫我什么？”  
路云继续把玩着澯熙的下身，两人的交合处早已覆满澯熙的体液。路云深入的速度逐渐加快，硬生生地将澯熙的泪水逼出眼眶。  
“老公……哥哥……快点……”  
澯熙几乎已经不知道自己在说什么，只是凭借着本能求助于路云。他的后穴被路云不断地破开，连入口处都被磨得有些发烫。这个称呼极大地取悦了路云，他更加卖力地深入澯熙的后穴，澯熙几乎能感觉到自己的体液已经流到了股沟。  
“哼嗯……”  
随着澯熙的低喘，粘稠的液体被喷射在路云精瘦的腹肌上，顺着人鱼线一直流到两人的交合处。澯熙软软地趴在路云肩上，像一只温顺的家猫。  
路云随即哑着嗓子发出一声低吟，尽数发泄在澯熙的身体中。

昏暗的灯光下，澯熙的脸泛着些许潮红，像个香甜的水蜜桃  
“澯尼啊，我好爱你。”  
路云将下巴抵在澯熙脑袋上方，梦呓似的反复重复着同一句话。  
“我也很爱你。”  
清理干净的澯熙浑身散发着奶香，被路云抱在怀里。他伸手搂住路云，就像从前一样。


End file.
